Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love!
Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love! is the eighth song on the album Sweden. Lyrics I cut down that withered peach tree Just like you asked me to And I hacked it into pieces Set it on fire with your face in plain view At the near window where you stood Watching me split the wood I will do as I am told I will keep away the cold The fire pit in the snow Gave off a rich bright orange-red glow A familiar scent rose up into the air And I remembered something special from a long time ago You opened up the door Stepped away from the killing floor Your footprint on the snow was fresh and new When you touched me I felt fire come through I will do as I am told I will keep away the cold I will do as I am told I will keep away the cold Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I remember the morning I wrote this song, I began to feel very bad about the paces I was putting the people on the Sweden record through. I thought, 'boy, there's something wrong with you, man, to do this to these people, like, you invent these people and say 'ooh, you'll love this'.' I can't even pronounce the title of this one." -- 2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1995-01-15 - The Chameleon - San Francisco, CA *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1998-02-07 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-10-10 - The Rocket Bar - St. Louis, MO *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-29 - Mercury Paw - Louisville, KY *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-12-14 - Castro Theater - San Francisco, CA *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR Category:Sweden songs Category:Video